


After Rescue

by madelainesvixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bottom Cheryl, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Cheryl, Top Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelainesvixen/pseuds/madelainesvixen
Summary: This is a fan fiction of what happened after Cheryl saved Toni from Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies from Season 2 Episode 21 :)





	After Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction of what happened after Cheryl saved Toni from Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies from Season 2 Episode 21 :)

“Thank you, Cher” Toni told the red-haired girl who’s holding a bow and arrow in her hand. Cheryl Blossom never looked so concerned in her whole life. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” the bombshell asked. It was a long and eventful night for Toni and Cheryl, both of their lives were endangered. 

“No Cher. I’m fine just a little cut and a bruise here and there but nothing so major” Toni said trying to calm Cheryl and assure her that she’s fine. Cheryl sighed. Relieved that Toni is alive and safe. “I’ve heard what happened at Thistlehouse. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear to God if he even put a finger on you, I’ll kill him” Toni asked Cheryl, the pink-haired girl is obviously infuriated by the thought that the Black Hood paid a visit in Cheryl Blossom’s house. 

“He didn’t, thankfully I got hold of my archery set and after that bow on his shoulder he flee” Cheryl confidently told her what happened. Cheryl just saved her life and her own, she’s gone full on Katniss tonight and Toni’s loving it. 

“Want to go to my trailer? I need to get changed” Toni offered with a smile on her face. “Yeah, let’s get you cleaned up TT” Cheryl told her as she stood up, ready to ride Toni’s bike. The distance from the White Wyrm and the Trailer Park wasn’t that far, it only took them a couple of minutes and they are already at Toni’s trailer. 

Toni opened the door for Cheryl and motioning her to get inside. Cheryl, a rich girl who lived her whole life in extravagant and huge houses scanned the place with her eyes. “I know that this is very different from what you grew up in and I know that this isn’t much but it has been my home since I was born. Don’t worry I’ll be quick.” Toni told Cheryl as she gave her a quick kiss. “TT, where’s your bedroom? I’m tired” she asked Toni. The bombshell was obviously worn out from all the events that happened, saving her life and saving her girlfriend from a drug dealing, ex-serpent and a rival gang. 

Toni walked her to her bedroom and Cheryl slumped out her bed, she has never seen her with her walls completely down and it was beautiful. Cheryl was just so innocent and angelic, and Toni couldn’t be happier seeing this. “I’ll be right back Cher, I’ll just have a really quick shower” Toni said as she grabbed her clothes. “Take your time TT, don’t worry about me” Cheryl shouted as she was on her way to the shower. 

Toni quickly rinsed her body from all the dirt and smoke she’s got from being held captive. And Cheryl drifted off to sleep while waiting. As soon as Toni finished she wrapped her hair in a towel and went to her bedroom, there she saw the most beautiful view that she has ever seen. Cheryl in her bed, peacefully sleeping. She was so lucky to have this gorgeous woman in her bed and having Cheryl as her girlfriend. Toni laid down next to her with her head propped up by her elbow, looking at Cheryl Blossom’s face trying to memorize every single detail of it. Her porcelain skin, her long and dark eyelashes, her cute nose and her natural lips without a single hint of her red lipstick on it, she looked so gorgeous Toni thought to herself. 

Toni couldn’t help but give Cheryl a kiss, in which the bombshell woke up. She opened her eyes revealing a Toni Topaz looking straight to her eyes. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up” Toni said to the redhead who’s looking deeply in her eyes. Cheryl’s eyes looking directly at Toni’s soul, she is madly and deeply inlove with her and with that thought, Cheryl pulled Toni closer to her, inches away, exchanging breaths, looking at each other’s eye full of lust and affection. 

Toni kissed Cheryl in which Cheryl reciprocated both girls pouring all their love. Toni bit the redhead’s lower lip causing her to open her mouth slightly giving Toni a chance to explore Cheryl’s mouth with her tongue. Toni was on top of Cheryl, still with their lips collided and tongues at play. Toni’s hand slide up under Cheryl’s lacy top, roaming her hands on each and every crevice of Cheryl’s body. Cheryl on the other hand, was messing with Toni’s hair and Toni’s back. Toni found the lock of Cheryl’s bra and unclasped it with one hand, Toni proudly pulled back and smirked “Nice hand movements, Topaz” Cheryl said playfully and on that note she also unclasped Toni’s bra from under her torso, Cheryl smiled playfully. 

Toni kissed Cheryl on her lips, down to her neck where she put hot, open-mouthed kisses and leaving a hickey on her porcelain skin marking what’s hers. Her hand slowly roamed around Cheryl’s body and to her breast, she slowly massaged both of them then she removed Cheryl’s top. She looked at the body in front of her and couldn’t help but stare, “like what you’re looking TT?” Cheryl snapped her off her thoughts. She kissed Cheryl again, down to her neck to her breasts. She carefully massaged one and played with the other one, Toni sucked Cheryl’s nipples. Slowly circling and sucking them, a soft moan escaped Cheryl’s lips. She switched her attention to Cheryl’s other breast and did the same, slowly teasing and circling her nipple while her other hand massage the other. As she was sucking Cheryl’s nipple, her free hand stopped massaging her breast and slowly descended to Cheryl’s pants, she slowly massaged her from the outside while still playing with her nipple. 

Cheryl cannot do anything but moan from the pleasure Toni was giving her, Toni slowly unbuttoned her jeans and stopped what she’s doing in Cheryl’s breasts. Toni gave a sweet kiss on Cheryl’s lips before she pulled Cheryl’s trousers including her underwear. Toni gazed at the naked redhead’s body in her bed waiting for pleasure, she looked onto Cheryl’s half-opened eyes and kissed her. Down to her neck, to her breast, to her stomach and to her navel, she stopped and look into Cheryl’s eyes asking for consent the redhead just nodded as a sign. 

On that note, Toni started eating out Cheryl. Slowly circling and sucking Cheryl’s clit while her hand massages her breast, Cheryl moaned and started messing with Toni’s hair pushing her closer. Toni smirked at the redhead’s response and started circling her entrance while her other hand massaged her clit, Cheryl arched her back from the pleasure the serpent was giving her. 

Toni stopped eating Cheryl and sucked two of her fingers wetting them, Toni looked deeply on Cheryl’s eyes and watched her close her eyes tightly as she put one finger inside of her. Toni was watching Cheryl as she started thrusting, she loved watching Cheryl’s reaction as she was pleasuring her. Toni smirked and added one more finger and slowly picked up the pace of her thrust. 

As she moved faster Cheryl started grabbing at the sheets. Toni then started sucking and playing with Cheryl’s clit once again adding more pleasure on what the redhead is already experiencing, Cheryl’s moans was like music to Toni’s ears. “Oh fuck, Toni hmm faster babe” the redhead ordered. 

“Yes ma’am” Toni answered smugly and started thrusting faster inside the redhead, twisting and thrusting exploring all of Cheryl’s inside. The serpent’s hands started to ache but she would not stop until this redhead fall into her hands.

She thrusted fast and hard with her other hand circling and pressing onto Cheryl’s clit. Cheryl moaned Toni’s name as she arched her back and came. Toni licked all of Cheryl and kissed her. “Now you know how sweet you taste” Toni told Cheryl. 

“Is this the way you say thank you?” Cheryl asked Toni.

“Only to you” Toni winked as she answered.

“Because if this is the way you say thank you then I might order those peasants to hold you captive and I’ll save you everyday”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shameless Choni smut :)


End file.
